The present invention relates generally to suction control devices for vacuum cleaners and, more specifically, to a booster control device to operate the fan motor of a vacuum cleaner at an elevated rate for a predetermined period of time.
From WO-87/01921 a vacuum cleaner is known which is provided with a suction fan driven by an electric motor. The vacuum cleaner is supplied from the mains and is provided with an electronic speed control device by which the suction force of the vacuum cleaner can be set. By actuation of an operating member the vacuum cleaner can be driven at an increased power level, which exceeds the rated maximum power level, during a predetermined time period after which the vacuum cleaner motor is operated to return to its normal power range. In addition, means are provided for preventing the renewed operation in the region not allowed before the lapse of a predetermined time.